Shaping New Rome
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: In New Rome, women do not have a role in Roman politics. A girl comes along, Reyna. Will she change the way women are accepted in Roman society or will she fail miserably? Find out.


**I had this in my mind for a week so I decided to write it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna was walking to the middle of nowhere. She was told by the wolf goddess, Lupa, to go to a camp called Camp Jupiter. There was one problem: she didn't know where exactly Camp Jupiter was located. Lupa just told her to keep walking forward until she saw two guards and to show then the papers that she has.

The papers told about her time being with Lupa, how well she is in battle, and a bit of background personal information.

Reyna felt like turning back and head back to Puerto Rico. She was uncomfortable in the unknown. She escaped Blackbeard with her sister, Hylla, after a tough fight against Blackbeard himself and his crew. Her fight was very tough that she even had scars on her back and stomach. It was worth it, she and her sister won.

Reyna kept walking until she saw a river. She walked towards the river.

"Who are you?" A male voice said in front of Reyna. She looked forward to see a male in body armor, a helmet with curly black hair peaking out, and stained red lips. Is that lipstick, Reyna thought.

"I was sent here, by Lupa." Reyna said. She reached for her bag. She had on a white goddess style dress- no pockets. She reached for the papers Lupa had given her and handed them to the male.

He reached for them and examined them. "Reyna?" He looked at her. She nodded. "It says here that you are a good fighter." She nodded. "A woman fighting in New Rome isn't necessary."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" She said coldly.

He didn't flinch. "This," he indicated to gates, "is that gate. Beyond that gate lays Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Rome. Romans. We rule very similar like Ancient Rome. Women don't fight."

"By Roman standards women don't fight. Are they the weaker sex?" Reyna asked.

"Yes. I don't fight them weak, but those are the rules." He said.

"Women can't vote, correct?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"Women are underestimated." Reyna said. She imagined what Circe would say if she heard women in Rome can't do certain things; Circe would blast then into hamsters.

"No they are not, but they are not given the chance." He examined the papers again. "Impressive, a daughter of war. Fighting is in your blood."

"It may tell on why I don't like the idea that women don't fight." She said.

"They can. A Roman slave, that we don't have, can be taught to fight. A woman in high social status can be taught to fight, to defend herself."

Reyna shook her head. "A pity."

He pursed his lips. "It's rare to have a demigod."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because mainly the Roman population consists of Romans with descendants of Roman gods; it's rare and especially, a daughter of Bellona." He said.

"Oh." Reyna said.

He gave back the papers to Reyna. "Come, I'll take you inside." He led Reyna beyind the Praetorian Gate. Reyna saw tall Roman buildings made out of marble and statues of what looked to be Roman gods and goddesses. What caught Reyna's attention was a large mansion with statues made of gold and a sign made of gold that read, _SPQR._

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked.

"Taking you to meet Gwen." He said.

"Gwen?" He nodded. Reyna saw a small house made of marble with the door open. He stepped up the stairs and entered the house. Reyna followed. Inside the house were many beds at the side of the walls with wounded bodies on them. The walls were painted white with the same makings as the mansion, SPQR. She saw a girl with blonde hair in dark brown dress that went to the floor. She looked healthy but very tired. She looked at Reyna and and the male.

"Did she just came, Dakota?" Gwen asked. Reyna saw that she was very pretty with light blue eyes.

"Yep. Her name is Reyna. She is the the daughter of Bellona." Dakota said.

Gwen looked shock. "Goddess of war."

Dakota nodded. "I told her a while ago that it's rare to be a child of Bellona."

"Bellona rarely has any children." Gwen said.

"Yup." Dakota said. A male came running in.

"A fight." The male panted. Dakota and Gwen ran outside. Reyna followed. She ran to a water fountain where blood was on the floor and two males fighting. Reyna looked around and saw that other people walked away as if it occurred everyday.

Dakota got in the middle of the two males. One of the males attempted to punch Dakota but Dakota grabbed his fist and back flipped him to the ground. The other one tried to knee Dakota in the stomach but Dakota kneed him in the Grail. The male fell face-flat to the ground.

Gwen ran towards the two men on the floor. She flipped one of them so that their belly up and examined them; she did the same thing to the other man.

Reyna walked towards them and examined them too. On one of the males she saw a black eyes, his stomach stabbed and plenty of blood; on the other man she saw his shoulder in the wrong direction, a cracked skull, and a swollen cheek.

"They'll need ambrosia, stitches, and cloth. The one with the cracked skull will need staples and to snap his shoulder again to the correct spot and ice on his cheek. The one stabbed will need a piece of meat on his eye. They'll be in pain but I can make medicine using a few herbs." Reyna said.

Gwen looked surprised. "I was thinking the exact thing."

"You may have a new helper." Dakota said.

"Dakota, carry the guy that was stabbed." Gwen ordered. Dakota carried the man on his back. "No." Gwen said angrily.

"How?" Dakota asked.

"Bridal." Gwen said.

Dakota grunted. "Fine." He carried the man bridal style.

"Reyna, help me carry this one." Gwen said.

"Okay." Reyna said. Gwen grabbed the man's hands, and Reyna grabbed the man's feet. She was thankful he had in sandals.

"On three." Gwen said. Reyna nodded. "1…2…3." The two girls lifted the man. He was heavy. The girls carried the man to the house they were at before thy came running. The girls placed the man on the bed; Dakota did too.

"There's medical supplies in the cabinet." Gwen said. Reyna looked around the room and saw a dark colored cabinet at the corner of the room; she walked towards the cabinet and opened it. Inside the cabinet Reyna saw: bandages, rubbing alcohol, ambrosia, needle, Tylenol, string, cleaning cloth, staples and other medical supplies. Reyna grabbed alcohol, ambrosia, cleaning cloth, staples, needles, string and Tylenol. She walked back and gave the supplies to Gwen. "Okay, here's what you do grab the cleaning cloth."

"I know." Reyna said. She grabbed the cleaning cloth, ripped it in half, dipped it in rubbing alcohol and began to apply it on the wounded's man stomach.

"I'll just leave you girls here." Dakota said.

"Wait, what about Reyna?" Gwen asked.

"Your the only nurse; Reyna can help you." Dakota said.

Gwen's eyes brightened. "Sure. I'll need the help."

Dakota nodded. "You can share your headquarters." He left.

"Doesn't he seem to be in a hurry?" Reyna asked.

"Doing medical things is a womens'." Gwen said.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Our job is to grow up, get married, give birth to children and to tend to their husbands in whatever they need." Gwen said.

"That's it?" Reyna asked.

"Cook and clean the household." Gwen added.

"That's terrible." Reyna grabbed ambrosia.

Gwen nodded. "These two," Gwen pointed at the men they were healing, "probably fought over a woman."

"Pathetic." Reyna said.

"Yup." Gwen said.

"So tell me how is this place run?" Reyna asked.

"It's the same government as Ancient Rome." Gwen said.

"Who is emperor?" Reyna asked.

"I'll tell you one thing: it isn't a woman." Gwen said.

Reyna smiled. "I already knew that. Women can't vote, why can't they be emperor?" She joked.

Gwen laughed. "True. Emperor Grace."

"Emperor Grace?" Reyna said confused.

"Jason Grace." Gwen said.

"How is he?" Reyna asked.

"He has blonde hair, very tall, muscular, dark blue eyes and a scar on his lip. He has everything a lot of girls would ask for?" Gwen said.

"You seem fond of him." Reyna said.

Gwen shook her head. "No, he's like a brother to me. But, many girls throw themselves at him."

"They do?" Reyna asked.

Gwen nodded. "His mistresses do."

"Mistresses?" Reyna said.

"He gets with many of the senators' wives." Gwen said.

"Really?" Reyna asked.

"Yes. He gets tempted." Gwen said.

Reyna felt uncomfortable with the question she was about to ask. "Have you ever-"

"No." Gwen said quickly. "Never. He's overprotective when a guy approaches me."

"He probably has many children." Reyna said.

"Nope. He's careful." Gwen said.

"Is he not ready to settle down?" Reyna asked.

"He's waiting for the right woman to come around to place his seed inside of her." Gwen said.

"Are they not worthy?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know," Gwen said smiling.

"His seed?" Reyna asked.

Gwen laughed. "You have a pure mind don't you?"

Reyna shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll probably give you the talk later." Gwen said.

"You know that?" Reyna asked.

"If you've read medical books you'll know."

"He's waiting for the right girl?" Reyna asked.

"He wants to find someone who he can see himself raising children with. He wants someone who wouldn't leave him no matter what state he's in." Gwen said.

"Sounds like a hopeless romantic." Reyna said.

Gwen smiles. "True."

"But he goes around with many women." Reyna said.

"Yes, but that's hormones. Hormones and feelings are different." Gwen said.

"Feelings do have to do hormones." Reyna said.

"Whatever." Gwen said.

"Are you the only female here?" Reyna asked.

"As the nurse." Gwen said.

"So there's others?" Reyna asked.

"The mistresses." Gwen answered.

"What about New Rome?" Reyna asked.

"It's beautiful there. We should go." Gwen said.

"When?" Reyna asked.

"On Sunday." Gwen said.

Reyna nodded. "We have to start healing."

"Shoot! I forgot." Gwen cursed.

"Don't worry." Reyna said. Gwen and Reyna put drops of ambrosia on the wounds, stitched the wounds, and gave the men Tylenol. The one with the black eyes, Reyna gave him a slab of meat for his eye. Gwen and Reyna snapped the man's shoulder to put it in the correct angle, stapled his skull and wrapped ice around his head with a cloth.

"That was a lot." Gwen said.

"Is it always like this?" Reyna asked.

"You should see War Games." Gwen said.

"My type of guilty pleasure." Reyna said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about girl stuff." Gwen commented.

"You have the senators' wives." Reyna pointed out.

"They don't count. They talk about money, clothes and our great emperor." Gwen said annoyed.

"You seem fond of that topic." Reyna said sarcastically. Reyna heard a bell ring.

"The bell for dinner." Gwen said. She grabbed Reyna's wrist and walked outside with her.

"Where do we eat?" Reyna asked.

"At the Mess Hall." Gwen said.

"Oh." Reyna said.

"Since your the new girl one piece of advice: ignore the boys. The boys will try to get your attention but ignore them." Gwen said.

"I think they're pigs anyways." Reyna said.

Gwen nodded. "Hurry up, I don't want to be late." The girls ran towards Mess Hall.

* * *

**I know that Camp Jupiter seems different and how it is run. I was watching a Ancient Rome documentary a while back, and I automatically thought of this idea. **

**I hope you like it. Leave a review!**


End file.
